


The Long Trek to Mordor

by monsterrbearr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not beta, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterrbearr/pseuds/monsterrbearr
Summary: Dream never asked for this. He never asked to leave his home; to loose his friends; to travel across the world to complete a mission that never should have been given to him. Everything about him is changing, and he can't stop it. The only thing that never changes is his best friend, George. Dear, dear George, who has been with him since the beginning. George, who promised to never leave his side. George, who he couldn't bear to lose. George, who he is helplessly in love with.♡Inspired by Sean Astin's Cameo about Frodo and Sam kissing, every moment of sexual tension between them in Two Towers and Return of the King, my undercaffeinated and overly exhausted brain, and my unhealthy addiction to consuming DNF content.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	The Long Trek to Mordor

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had an entire foreword written for this, but I don't want to bore anyone with my 1,000+ word ramble about what this fic is and what it means to me. I have only really recast Frodo and Sam as Dream and George respectively, but I'm open to suggestions on who else could be who.
> 
> I actually don't mind this being shared with the CC's. This work was entirely self-indulgent, and will end as an entirely self-indulgent project. I don't want this shared with the CC's in-stream (chat, donos, etc.), though. When they are streaming, the focus should be on the stream, not gay fanfiction written about them or their friends. If they want to see what their fans are writing about them, fine. If they don't, that is also fine. 
> 
> I will take this down if either of the included CC's becomes uncomfortable with the ship itself, or ship fanworks. 
> 
> I cannot write to save my life, and this is my first published work, for both DNF and AO3 in general, so bear with me. I'm trying TwT 
> 
> Thank you!

Empty hazel eyes stare out at the slim longboat and the gray water beneath it. It was a peaceful quiet… too quiet, he thought, for what he was about to do. He shouldn't even be there, but the weight hanging from his neck was something only he could carry, and he had to do it alone. 

"Dream!" The name echoed through the barren forest, but the ringbearer didn't even turn his head at the call. His dirtied blonde curls were the only pieces of him that stirred, caught by the southward breeze. 

_ I wish I was never given the ring _ , Dream thought sadly. He felt how it worked within him; how it twisted and corrupted what good he had in him before he left the Shire. Faint tears – of relief, mourning, or anger, he could not tell – silently fell from his eyes and parted the patches of dirt on his cheeks.  _ I wish none of this had happened _ . 

He was bound to finish what he started. Dream knew he couldn't turn back now, not after the many sacrifices the Fellowship had made for him to get this far. After dragging Bad and Sapnap into this mess after running into them near the Farm, the forming of the Fellowship at Rivendell, and what happened at Moria, he knew how many people he would let down if he turned back now. Evil would still stir, many men, elves, and dwarves would die, and the West would fall. It was a cruel thing for a Hobbit like him to worry about, but it was his duty now. His fate and that of Middle Earth were intertwined. 

The elven cloak around his shoulders dragged over the wet stones of the lakeside shore as he moved what supplies he needed for the long journey ahead into the boat, the cloak dampening and fraying with every flick of his arm. The damage he unintentionally inflicted on the gift was so much easier for Dream to bear than George's frantic screams echoing in the death-ridden forest. He pushed the boat closer to the water hesitantly. He just wanted someone - anyone, really - to run to him and beg him to stay, especially George, but he knew if George pleaded, he couldn't say no, and he couldn't do that to him. Not his best friend. 

"Dream! Dream!" the cries came closer and closer, and so the urgency set in faster. Dream hurried everything he needed into the back of the rowboat with as much haste as he had when he packed his things before he left Hobbiton. 

With a strong push, he set the boat into the pool before the waterfall and waded out with it until he could no longer reach the stony ground with his feet. He swung himself over the side with ease and grace. 

"Dream! Dream, don't go!" George pleaded from behind. The hobbit in the boat didn't turn around for fear of succumbing to the sight of his best friend. 

"I've got to do this alone, George," Dream insisted loudly, and he hoped that his ignorance and rejection - as much as it hurt him, too - would deter George from coming any further. 

"I'm not letting you go alone, Dream!" George called out again, and then fell silent. Dream would have turned around out of fear of the worst, but then he heard a great splash from not far away at all. 

His eyes and cloak whipped around as he turned to look. Splashes of water flew out of the surface, and between the sprays, George tried his hardest to stay afloat. He had no muscle on him, and his heavy clothing weighed him down far more than a normal day at the creek in the Shire. It was dragging him under. 

Dream stood abruptly, and he did not care that the boat shook as he did. "George! You can't swim! Go back!"

"I'm not letting you go alone—" George's words fell into the murky water as he, too, plummeted beneath the surface. Dream watched and waited for George to come up. A heartbeat passed, and then another. 

The ringbearer shrugged off his cloak, his coat, and his vest, casting them haphazardly onto the packs behind him. He did not hesitate as he plunged into the water. The thought of losing George due to his own stubbornness drove him deeper into the blurry blackness. 

He could see George's pale face framed by the fading sunbeams that cut through the water. Dark brown eyes were wide open, but he seemed, more than anything, to be asleep. His fingers curled into the collar of George's cloak and pulled the mostly limp boy towards him. It felt like dancing in slow motion, the way they glided together as the occasional currents spun them around. Dream wrapped his arm around George's back and started kicking furiously. 

His hand breached the surface first, and then George's head. He finally felt movement from his other arm as George struggled to cough up the water in his lungs. He pulled himself above the surface, too, and he didn't even need a second to think before he helped George into the boat first. 

Both hobbits gaped at each other, breathless. Dream glanced George over, looking for any signs of bodily distress, and spotted a sharp piece of stone sticking out of the bottom of his foot. 

"Oh, George," he sighed. His voice was filled with something not unlike a patient parent's gentle disappointment, but his face was far more tender than the unmistakable sweetness he spoke with. The ring around his neck swung in awkward, jerky circles as he pulled Nightmare from its sheath and sliced a long strip off of the hood of his own elven cloak. "You shouldn't have done that," he mumbled as he grabbed George's wrist and put his hand on his linen-covered shoulder. Dream could tell George was still stunned by the presence of the mithril underneath his shirt, as he could feel George's small fingers play with the feeling of the woven rings under the linen. Dream didn't mind it. 

"Yes, but I promised that—" George stopped mid-sentence when Dream yanked the sharp stone out of George's foot. The littler hobbit yelped, and his grip tightened on Dream's shoulder. "I promised  _ him _ that I wouldn't leave you. He said 'don't you leave him, George', and I don't mean to." Dream paused, frozen as he almost finished wrapping the strip of cloak around George's injured foot. 

"George…" 

They sat in silence for a moment. Red blossomed on George's face first, and then Dream's, but neither said anything. They looked away, at the water, or either shoreline, and they didn't say anything. 

"We've got to get going, don't we?" George dutifully grabbed a paddle and smacked the water with the wooden blade. Dream smiled as silver droplets arced over the boat and splattered in the water on the other side. 

"Not quite, George, let me show you." Dream grabbed his own paddle and set it in the water, too. He took special care to be patient with his old friend, who did not care at all for anything related to water, and eventually their movements mirrored one another's. Their light and sad laughter echoed over the water before the boat hit the other shore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Green-eyed Dream? Never heard of him. It's hazel-eyed Dream in this fic. 
> 
> That was pretty bland, but hey, it's a half-assed knockoff of Tolkien re-written as a gay love story based on two men who play video games for a living, so, bland isn't too horribly bad. You can probably spot the exact moment I went off script. The stone was entirely necessary, though, as my homage to Sean Astin. He stepped on glass in that scene. 
> 
> Chapters should be at least 1k words each, but I can't promise a strict posting schedule. It could be 2 days or 2 months before you hear from me again, who knows. 
> 
> Again, thank you! I don't know who is actually reading this, but I hope, whoever you are, that you are doing well.


End file.
